I Miss You
by luvscience
Summary: It's been almost a year since Beca and Chloe went their separate ways. Beca was an associate producer in L.A. while Chloe taught music in Atlanta. One night Beca reveals how much she really missed Chloe and Chloe ends up on her doorstep.


A/N: Ok, so I dropped off the face of the planet for a bit. Not going to make excuses or really explain but just know that I hope I'm in a place where I feel like writing more often. I am planning on getting through the chapter fics I have open and the prompts I have promised, I just don't know the exact timeline of everything. I didn't have a feel of how to jump back into any of those just yet so I decided to do a little Bechloe one shot to get things started again (came to me while listening to 1000 miles by Vanessa Carleton). It's not my best work, it's also not my worst I hope you enjoy.

Summary: It's been almost a year since Beca and Chloe went their separate ways. Beca was an associate producer in L.A. while Chloe taught music in Atlanta. One night Beca reveals how much she really missed Chloe and Chloe ends up on her doorstep.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing with Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 and mean no offense by playing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sighed and stared at her phone for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. She knew Chloe wouldn't call for probably another half an hour until she was sure Beca was home from work, but she missed talking to the redhead. She hadn't talked to Chloe for three days, I mean sure, they texted and everything, but it wasn't the same. It was Thursday and she hadn't talked to the bubbly redhead since Monday and she was going through withdrawals (at least that's what it felt like to Beca). And of course she had to have a crappy week during Chloe's last week of school, when she was so tired and busy that they couldn't really have their nightly talks. Damn three hour time difference. So she paced, staring at her phone like she could will it to ring.

Beca only had to wait twenty minutes before the phone rang. She was daydreaming about a certain redhead when it did, startling her to the point that she almost dropped her phone. She smirked at herself as she swiped to answer, "Hey Chloe."

The redhead sounded tired on the other end of the line, "Hey there Becs, how's it going?"

Beca sighed, "It's going. Had a pretty shitty week but you sound tired so you don't need to hear about my problems, how are things in Atlanta? Glad to finally be done with the school year?"

She could almost hear Chloe frown into the phone, "We're coming back to you in just a minute, but as much as I love those kids I am soooo glad the year is over. Turned the last of my grades and everything else in today. I'm free for three months, yay!"

Beca sighed quietly, enjoying hearing the sunny voice on the other end of the line, "I'm so proud of you Chloe, who knew you'd be such a great teacher."

Chloe smiled into the phone, "Awwww, thanks Becs, that means so much to me. Now, enough procrastinating, tell me about this shitty week."

Beca groaned, "Do I have to? I just want to listen to you."

Chloe gave her best teacher voice, "Yes you do missy, now tell me about your week."

Beca smiled at her voice, "Fine Miss Beale." The laugh that bubbled through the line made Beca's heart jump in her chest. Then the weight of the week settled in and her mood followed, "Well it started with me getting paired with Drew on my next project and you know how I feel about Drew. Luckily it's a short project and I'll only have to deal with him for a week or two, but still, it's Drew."

Chloe gave a little sigh, "I'm sorry sweetie, I know how he makes you feel and if he comes on to you again just let me know and I'll come kick his ass for you." The thought of that slime ball coming on to Beca really did make her blood boil, but she couldn't let the small brunette know that.

Beca gave her best radio announcer voice, "But wait, there's more! Then I spilled coffee on myself the other day and ruined my best white blouse AND gave myself a pretty decent burn right at the edge of my bra."

Chloe gasped into the phone, "Oh my god Beca, are you alright?"

Beca groaned, "No, I'm not. I burned myself Chlo." She sighed again, "I'm fine though. I put some burn cream on it right away and it didn't blister. It's still red and a little tender though."

Chloe thought to herself, "If I was there, I'd kiss it for you," instead she replied, "Well at least it didn't blister. What else was wrong this week?"

Beca groaned into the phone, "On top of all that, I didn't get to talk to you for three days. Three whole days Chloe. I miss you."

Chloe smiled again, "I miss you too, Becs."

Beca's voice came back flustered, "No Chloe, I _miss_ you. I miss cuddling on the couch with you and watching stupid movies. I miss waking up next to you after we accidentally fall asleep talking half the night away. I miss your hugs and holding your hand. I miss looking into your blue blue eyes across the room. I miss your smile that can light up my worst day. I miss YOU."

Beca heard a small gasp come across the phone line and realized what she had just said. She panicked and muttered into the phone, "Oh god Chloe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please don't hate me. Oh god, I suck. I've got to go Chloe."

The line went dead on Chloe Beale. She sat down, her mouth hanging open. She slowly shook her head as she processed what Beca had just said and slowly a smile grew. The smile kept growing until her cheeks hurt because of it. Beca missed her.

She dialed the brunette's number and it went to voice mail. She tried three more times with the same result. She started texting Beca's phone. Finally she resorted to using her full name in the texts, nothing. She sighed, trying to figure out how to get the silly woman to realize that Chloe missed her just as much. Then Chloe had an idea, it was drastic but with Beca Mitchell, sometimes you needed drastic.

Chloe pulled out her laptop and started searching for flights to L.A. She was able to find a reasonably cheap flight for the next day and if everything worked out right she'd be able to be to Beca's place not long after she got home from work. After she booked the flight she pulled the suitcase out of her closet and started packing, suddenly excited for the start of her summer break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe paid the cab driver and then turned to look at the building in front of her. She smiled to herself as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, wondering how she was going to get to Beca's door without letting her know she was here. Luck was with her as someone was coming out the security door right as she got there. With her hands full with her bags, she gave the young man a smile as he held the door for her. She walked up the flight of stairs and looked for Beca's apartment. When she found the door she was looking for she set her bags down to the side and ran her fingers through her hair quickly, trying to make herself somewhat presentable. Then she knocked.

She was about to knock again when the door opened and there was her Beca, standing there in shock, "Chloe?" Chloe took a step forward, sliding her hands along Beca's jawline and leaned in and did something she should have done a long time ago, she kissed the woman she had started falling in love with almost five years ago. Chloe didn't feel Beca kissing back, thinking she had misjudged everything when all of a sudden Beca's hands were in her hair and she was kissing her back. Beca was kissing her back.

Their kiss was interrupted by a distinctly male cough coming from inside Beca's apartment. In her apartment? Chloe pulled back suddenly, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Beca. I didn't know you had a date here. I'll be going now." Her head dropped and she started muttering under her breath as she started to back out of the apartment, "Shit, shit, shit, you're an idiot Beale."

Beca grabbed the redhead before she could even get a foot out of the door and held her hands tightly. When Chloe wouldn't look at her, Beca let go of one of her hands and slid her finger under the redhead's chin making her look up at her, "I don't have a date Chloe, that's my intern Zach from the studio."

Chloe looked at Beca, then she looked over her shoulder at the awkward young man standing across the room giving her a nervous wave, and then finally back to Beca. Chloe gave an awkward smile, "Sorry, I panicked a little."

All she got for her admission was a smirk from Beca before Zach spoke up, "Nice to finally meet you Chloe. Beca can't stop talking about you."

Chloe looked from Zach back to Beca with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" She didn't know Beca's face could turn that shade of red.

Zach continued, "Sure. She talks about.."

Beca turned and glared at the boy, "Zach if you ever want to use my equipment in this lifetime you will stop talking right now."

Chloe couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she watched Zach's face pale at Beca's wrath before he just nodded at her. Zach shook himself, remembering why he had actually come out in the first place. He held up a well-used pair of headphones, "Hey, can I borrow these too?"

Beca suddenly bolted across the room, carefully taking the headphones from him, "No, not these. You can use the other pair."

Zach looked like she had gone crazy, "But those are like five times more expensive." Beca just glared at him again. Zach held up his hands in surrender before heading back to Beca's office, "Fine, fine. I just didn't want to take your good pair."

Chloe smiled to herself when she heard Beca mutter under her breath, " _These_ are my good pair."

Chloe walked over to Beca and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, "Are those the headphones I got you your sophomore year?"

Beca felt the blush rising on her cheeks, but she nodded, "Yah, these are them."

Chloe turned Beca around, her hands never leaving the brunette's waist. She slowly leaned in and kissed her again. Before she could get too involved in the kiss, Beca backed away and gave Chloe a shy smile. Without breaking eye contact she yelled back towards her office, "Would you hurry up Zach?"

Zach came out of the office after a few minutes carrying three bags with the equipment he was borrowing. As he walked by the two girls he thanked Beca profusely for letting him borrow some of her older equipment and then threw back a "Nice to meet you Chloe," as he opened the door.

The two girls followed hand-in-hand and Chloe smiled at him, "Nice to meet you too Zach, I hope to see you again."

Beca stuck her head out the door and waved at him as he headed down the hallway before backing up and closing the door. She suddenly found herself pressed against the door and Chloe's lips pressed firmly against hers. Beca's hands instinctively went to the back of Chloe's head, her fingers sliding through those glorious red locks. She moaned into the kiss as Chloe's tongue brushed over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The two girls kissed as if they had five years to make up for. When they finally broke for air, Beca rested her head against Chloe's shoulder, "How long are you staying?"

Chloe smiled as she kissed the top of the brunette's head, "How does forever sound?"


End file.
